mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Mafia Gazette Editors Letter-2002
'EDITORS LETTER TO THE READERSHIP' To all my readers, I would like to take this opportunity of replying personally to all those who have left notes on the newspaper threads. Thank you very much if you left kind words and good wishes. If you did not, this is my chance to reply to you. Several people have commented that the views expressed in the newspaper are all mine and I do not take the trouble to research stories. I would like to answer these people now by saying that the stories I write are mostly gleaned from information freely available on the streets. Of course the views in here are going to be all mine if no-one else takes the time or trouble to speak to me. No one sends in submissions, opinions or views. No one wants to talk to me about their views or opinions for fear of repercussions, so of course, the people who DO take the trouble to tell me their side of the story will have their views represented. I am on neutral ground where crews are concerned. I have no interest in the political intrigues that happen other than as newsworthy items. I am not here to play God or try and run the cities. My aim on setting up the newspaper was to bring everyone the news that was happening, and occasionally a little light humour with some of my more “imaginative” stories, for instance the one about The_Yakuza holding up the chat room with a banana. The incident occurred in the confines of chat, but I thought it might make an amusing piece for the readers. Recently however I have been openly criticised about my handling of the past couple of day’s main news item. The first article I wrote on the happenings, entitled “Commission Boss Breaks Peace” was written after being given the information that Mr TONI_CAPRIANI and Mr Lucky_Luciano were at loggerheads. The information from the 3 posts on the streets, that were “conveniently” removed by an unknown person was the basis for that story. Other information was supplied by those people available for comment before the newspaper went to press. This was no made-up story, it actually happened on the streets in full view of those that happened to be there at the time. There were several people in the chat room at the time commenting on the events, and their words and thoughts were used as well when the story was written. Yesterday’s main story was written after being contacted via mobmail by Mr TONI_CAPRIANI, and a lengthy conversation ensued, and I asked him several questions regarding his actions and the prior happenings that led to him proceeding the way he did. I then contacted other sources and asked questions based on what Mr TONI_CAPRIANI had told me. Several people made comments which were not paraphrased, but instead were worked into the story to protect people’s identities, as there is a big chance of reprisals when talking about such serious matters openly. I will not put other people in danger just because they privately hold certain views. The points raised in the story were all concerns raised by others, however I stand alone to take the flack for their thoughts. It amazes me however, all the time people knew about the story I was writing, everyone knows, or so they say, that I am wrong, yet only one or two people have left the confines of a one or two line comment on a forum to actually bring the matter into a conversation with me. I am not psychic, I cannot tell who posesses information to go and ask their opinion. I can only ask those that are named, those that will talk to me, and those people who are actually available for comment. It is not just my own thoughts in those two stories, it took a lot of asking questions to write them. Now it seems that I have been given more information regarding these stories. This information could quite easily have come to me sooner had it not been for the fact that people see the press as evil, and that I am only here to create scandal. I am here trying to pick up the news from whatever little bits and pieces people choose to give me. Mr TONI_CAPRIANI came forward and gave me his version of events, and is now denying speaking to me and calling me a liar to whomever will listen.